Isla Sorna: My Island Survival part 3
by Gloverboy21
Summary: Josiah Clover returns to isla Sorna on another mission to document the animals once again. But a plot to turn the island home of his raptor friends into a 'drug' ring by a band of criminal forces him to fight not only for himself, but for the raptor's island home.
1. Chapter 1

**Isla Sorna:**

**My Island Survival**

**Part III**

**By Gloverboy23/21**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Famed Life<p>

**Josiah's POV-**

Fame. That was what started for me after my return to Enid Oklahoma. Newspapers, television, book publishers—they called me at home, followed me even to my school garage where I worked. It was hard to get away from them. Two men even offered me money to put my face on some T-shirts, and a few jeans in a company that wanted to come out with a line of Josiah Clover Survival gear.

I tolerated it. It didn't bother me in the slightest. Unlike Eric Kirby, who had since transferred out of the school, I was not uncomfortable about sharing my experiences on the island to anyone who came up and asked.

It had been two months since my return and the whole of Enid was a buzz with talk about the video footage and pictures I had 'leaked' on the Internet a couple of weeks later after I had come back home. People at my school hounded me during my time at lunch in the staff's room where I ate. And when they weren't doing that, they were bothering me during my work time in the garage.

Questions after questions poured in. More students arrived to talk to me.

But I held my ground. I wasn't going to falter under these people and shoo them away like Eric and his family did back in 2001 after their experience on the island. Instead, rather then tell them off, I had people meet me in the school's library. The teachers agreed to this and I was allowed to use the back rooms to speak to anyone who wanted know about my weeks on Sorna.

Adults wanted to talk with me as well. Teachers and staff wanted to know about the animals and how they were doing. Rather then tell them about the dinosaurs, I agreed to bring the footage and photographs to school and show everyone in the auditorium. The teachers debated about this at first. I didn't want to rush them or anything, but I knew that this was the chance I was waiting for. I rubbed my thumbs and forefingers together, waiting for an answer to come out of their mouths.

After four minutes of waiting, they finally agreed.

The following Friday was when I was going to present my well-earned works to the school. That meant I had to work fast in four days in getting things ready. Using my USB 64G stick, I worked on pasting, editing, and re-posting my videos and images into separate galleries. All in all, it looked really good. The pictures were lined-up perfectly and the video footage was neatly posted and lined.

All that was left to do was show it to the people in the auditorium on Friday.

It came to no surprise to me that the auditorium on Friday afternoon was going to be packed with students, both young and older. The podium on the stage was setup for me and Rita had agreed to operate the laptop with my stuff. The screen was also brought down for the showing. Was I going all-out on this? Probably. I wanted to show everything that I had done on the island, but I would have to keep my presentation semi-brief.

When the auditorium was quite, I walked up onto the podium and the vice principle, Mrs. Neely, handed me the microphone. A lot of eyes, camera phones and cellphones alike were on me. But I swallowed my nervousness and began to speak.

I quickly recounted my adventures on Isla Sorna, dominating the stage like a polished professional. My mother, whom had come in early to watch my speech presentation, sat in a chair upfront with the teachers. She grinned at me proudly and I paused to grin back at her. At first, when I had come home from my nine week stay on Sorna, she had been worried out of her mind that I had been overdue on the tenth week. She was even more astounded and at a loss for words when I had told her the truth of where I had really been. I never knew a mother could be angry, sad, relieved, and happy all at the same time. It hadn't been really easy for her to take as well when I told her about my brush with danger with the dinosaurs. She really needed a good coffee after that one.

I continued my speech as people started taking pictures. But the auditorium remained quiet. Only a few students spoke above a whisper to each other. And unlike Alan Grant's fossil lectures, nobody was leaving the auditorium in a hurry at of boredom.

It was finally time for the footage and slide-show. Everyone in their seats hunched over, excitement on their faces. Rita, after getting a signal from me, started with the video footage first.

:

Taking a swig of water next to the podium, I sat down on a chair, my throat tired from talking. The video footage I'd shown had gotten a lot of cheers, clapping, and shouts of approval. Even some of the school staff got in on it. When the video was running, I had to narrate some parts that were difficult for the students to understand. And even though some of the images were shaky and some times blurry, everyone liked it. They especially like the parts with the raptors. And I never missed a beat when I told the crowd that I fought alongside them to protect their territory, too. A lot of younger students, boys mostly, wanted to bombard me with questions about the raptors. I could easily guess why—many teenagers wanted to know about the raptors of Isla Sorna and of Nublar, but Grant and the other survivors hadn't cooperated in giving much away to the public.

It was time for the inevitable slide-show on the projector. Everyone settled down as the images on the screen appeared and I was one again standing at the podium and narrating, using a long rod to point at specific stuff and explaining it. I was able to show a few things to the students in the auditorium. It wasn't the whole gallery of pics, but it was better than nothing. Many people in their seats oohed and exclaimed, clearly enjoying what they were seeing. As I spoke about the dinosaurs and the habitats that they lived in, I was careful not to mention the translator earpiece device. That was my own little secret that I was keeping to myself.

It didn't take long for the next bell to ring and for the teachers to usher their students back to their classes for end lessons. When school ended and it was time for the buses, the teachers and Vice principles allowed some of the students to stay behind if they wanted to so that they could speak with me.

I was more then happy to answer some questions, but I was short for time. October time was busy-time. My work at the garage was keeping me busy at repairs. I had to earn some money to put in my bank account. Save-up a little during the holidays when they arrived. And the end of October had come quckly.

As the assembly departed and the auditorium emptied, I stayed behind at a table outside the hallway so that I could do the questions-and-answers thing. It wasn't much of a line of people though. More like a whole bunch of enthusiastic fans. Good thing my mom was there to help. Even though I could have been able to handle it, I was beginning to feel some of the pressures of being famous.

It was finally time for the students to go home and I was more than glad to go to mine.

I walked through the front door of my house and immediately went upstairs to my room. I sat down at my desk and reopened the letter that me and my mom had gotten a few weeks ago. It had come in as a invite to a General Assembly for November 1. The insignia was that of the Government survival school. I knew of that school and knew that one of these days I was going to get an invite. My mom had everything ready for me in case I wanted to go.

A knock came to my door and mom poked her head in.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asked, her warm eyes with concern.

"I'm fine, mom," I said, reassuring her. "I'm just a little tired from the presentation at school."

I looked up at the wall and smiled at the photographs I had taken for my personal self. The one in the middle showed me and my raptor friends together; Tholestes, Terias, and Fern. The final day I had left the island months ago.

Mom saw the way I was looking at the photographs and she sighed.

"It's still hard to believe you were friends with them," She said.

I didn't look at her. It was true, even for myself. Being friends with the very dinosaurs that had killed the group of INGEN hunters, and the Kirby's mercenary rescuers was hard to believe.

"Well, you'd be right about that," I said softly.

"Listen," Mom said. "This whole thing with the General Assembly November 1...you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"No, mom," I said, looking at her. "The public needs to know what is happening on that island. With the dinosaurs. A lot of minds need to see that these animals," I pointed to the photograph of me and my raptor friends, "are not genetically engineered theme-park monsters."

My mother smiled again as she closed the door, leaving me to my thoughts. I turned back to look at the photograph and sighed. I hope that the assembly went well. By next Monday, I would be showing my documentary to the world. I just hoped it went well.

:

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>This is the first Chapter of my New Story.<span>**_

_**Others might take a long time to upload, but that's the way I work.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Press Conference

**Josiah's POV-**

I sat quietly beside my mother. We were seated at the main table of a room in the Government Survival School which had been converted into a committee room. I gazed around at the crowd of people who had gathered to hear me talk about my adventures on Isla Sorna.

While I had been accustomed to seeing myself on TV and being interviewed by the press, I was still surprised at how many people would flock like a herd of Compys whenever I appeared in public.

Some of the reporters trailed by TV cameramen would lean over the makeshift railing just to get a better look at me. Thank god for sunglasses.

Among the people in the seats were Rita and Hector. Eddie was nowhere to be seen. Just as well. I didn't want him to be here.

Cameras flashed and the murmuring was growing louder as more people arrived.

And among those people, with his famous hat on his head, was none other then Dr. Alan Grant. And with him were Paul, Amanda, and Eric Kirby. The reporters and cameramen instantly turned toward them, wanting to interview them as well, but the security boys were there to usher them away.

I glowered at them behind my lens. Particularly to Grant. I would have a few things to say about him when it was my time to talk. And that time couldn't have come sooner. When my name was called up to the podium by the chairwoman, I was nervous at first because these people were much different then students at a school auditorium. My mom gave me another reassuring smile and gestured for me to take the stand. I swallowed, took the microphone in my hand, and began to speak.

"Good afternoon, everyone," I said, taking off my sunglasses. "Thank for coming. Now I know why you have come here today, but I'm not going to talk about Jurassic park of the first island...which I was not privy to be on during my nine week stay on Site B." I saw that several people looked sort of disappointed. "However," I continued. "I will talk about my experience on the island of Isla Sorna."

The people seated close to the main table were taking down notes.

"The island of Site B," I went on, adjusting my collar of my suit. "Is truly a wonderful place. The animals are thriving and flourishing like never before. And I was privileged to document them in their natural habitats. Behavior in their natural environment, the impossible dream of any paleontologist. Now I know that you are all thinking the same thing; how could I've done this right under the Costa Rican government's nose? Well, that's for me to know. I can't give you all the answers, but I can say this; life has found a way."

I saw Grant make a face, like I had said something he had heard before millions of time.

I cleared my throat, "The dinosaurs on the island have been documented by me and me alone. I set myself up in a INGEN town that was a half-mile inland from the beach where I was dropped off. I spent the next few days documenting them as any documentarian with a camera would. I was careful when I did this and I was able to study and write down everything I observed in my journal."

I reached under the podium and took out my journal, raising it high enough so that the crowed in the back could see. Cameras started clicking as some of the people in their seats took pictures. Grant didn't seem all that impressed, but I wasn't here to impress him. I was here to recount my adventures on the island.

"Within theses pages," I continued. "Are written documents of my studies of the dinosaurs and their behaviors. It may not be much in the ways of a true 100% living fossil record, but it's better then nothing." I signaled for the slide-show and a man near the doors dimmed the lights near the white screen behind me. Another projector was brought forward and I stood aside so that I wasn't in the way. Like last time I narrated. The audience kept their voices low, their cameras once again clicking. Each of the pictures showed the different dinosaur species and everyone seemed to like them. Even Grant was a little impressed by how I had done my photography. But when the pictures of the raptors arrived, I felt anticipation grow in my stomach.

Many in the audience, like the students at school, gasped and murmured with excitement. I even caught a glimpse of the Kirby's reaction as they saw how close I was to the dinosaurs. Grant's reaction was almost like the Kirby's, but it was faint. An eyebrow lifted once or twice, but that was it.

I decided that it was time to entertain some questions and asked for a microphone to be pasted around to the people in the front seats. A collage girl asked how I was able to get so close to the dinosaurs. I answered her in a firm voice, "The animals simply got used to me being in their territory, is all. It wasn't that hard for them to get use to the presence of a human like me."

The microphone was passed to a man who asked if the raptors were as vicious as Dr. Grant had said.

"Well," I said into my microphone. "At first I was a little afraid. I kept thinking that in the middle of the night that these animals would kill me in my sleep in the old town church. True that these dinosaurs were vicious, but they displayed an intelligence that I had never seen before. They weren't murderous and out for human blood, but I never let my guard down with my rifle."

The mike was then passed to an elderly man who asked me how I first gained the acceptance of the dinosaurs. I smiled, turned to the screen, and pressed a button on the remote I was given. The slide showed another picture of Tholestes and Kara.

"The raptor on the left was the first one I met in the INGEN town. He wasn't aggressive toward me, but rather curious. I have a theory that this raptor was not like the previous ones the Kirbys encountered. The animal was merely curious and it trusted that I wasn't going to hurt it."

As the mike was passed to one person after another in the front seats, I kept my glances to Alan Grant and the Kirby family. They would soon get their chance for questions. And I, in my firm belief, would not take any dirt from them about me being close to the very dinosaurs that could have killed them.

The mike was finally passed to Paul Kirby, who stood from his seat beside his son.

"You say that these raptors didn't want to hurt you, is that about right?" Said Paul. I nodded. "But how did you manage not to become eaten?"

"Well, Mr. Kirby," I said. "It wasn't easy. I had to use my head and keep myself from panicking. I knew that the raptors were unpredictable animals and that they would've killed me. But they didn't. They didn't see me as prey. They saw me as something else. Next question please."

The mike was handed to Amanda. "When you were on the island, didn't feel alone?"

I smiled slightly. "In every sense of the word, Mrs. Kirby," I answered. "There was just me and my equipment on the island. I did feel alone some times, especially at night where there were things going bump in the night." This earned me a few laughs from the audience. I had to chuckle as well because it did sound sort of funny.

The mike was then handed to Eric. "Did you have to dodge a lot of predators? And how much of the island did you get to explore?"

I held out a hand to stop him. "Now hold on, Eric, I did have to dodge a few animals on the island, but not all of them were raptors. Secondly, I pretty much explored the inner and outer rim parts of jungles, fields, and lowlands. It was all thanks to a jeep I was able fix-up and drive around. That vehicle may have been left behind, but it came in handy for great exploration."

"Did you have to hide from a lot of dinosaurs?" Eric asked. "Like I did in the empty water truck?"

"No, Eric, I didn't," I said rather sharp-like. "I didn't have to hide myself away like you did just because a few dinosaurs scared the living daylights at of me at night." Then I added, "And I certainly didn't lose my mind inside a small bunker like you did, kicking and screaming like a chicken with it's head cut off."

Eric drew back as if he had been hit in the face. I saw Alan's gaze on me narrow. Even Paul and Amanda looked a little offended. But I was on a roll now.

"I read in your book, Eric, that you went mad inside a safe house after your brief brush with a clan of raptors. You thought that the rescuers and even your own parents weren't going save you. If you had explored more of the island like I did, you would've found the old INGEN worker village that ran on geothermal power. You would've been able to call for help and leave the island sooner."

Eric didn't reply to this. And from where I was standing on the stage, looking down on him, I could tell I must of hit a nerve somewhere. I glanced at the audience and the reporters, who were loving every minute of my criticism. I looked back at Eric, who was about to say something, but I cut him off. "That island has tested us both and we survived it in our own way. But I, unlike you, Eric, never lost hope that I was going to be rescued, and I sure as hell never would've lost control like you did in your book."

Having enough of this, Dr. Grant took the microphone from Eric. I was waiting for this moment-Grant and me.

"Where do you get off, Mr. Clover, talking to Eric like that?" Grant demanded, standing up to look at me in the eye. "The boy was simply trying to share his experience with you because you both had something in common. Yet you stand there and criticize him for not being more like you."

I gave Grant a cold look and gently pounded my chest with my free right hand. "Ain't nobody like me, Grant, except me."

There was a small cheer in the back of the room and I glanced over the audience to see a bunch of black teenagers, around eighteen, standing from their seats and clapping at me and whooping. I gave them a humorous smile and waved at them. A couple of security officials wanted to go and stop them, but I held them back with a firm voice. The officers backed off, and teens settled down. Grant gave them an irritated look and turned back to me.

"Seems like you have an adoring public, Mr. Clover," Grant said with a sigh into the microphone. "Do they know that you illegally trespassed on a restricted island as well? Or did you fail to mention that during your speech at your school?"

I frowned and brought the mike to my lips. "Grant, if your friends here, the Kirby family, could get away with it, what makes you think others, none-scientists, are not going to do the same thing?"

The audience members murmured amongst themselves. Even the reporters and cameramen paused long enough to murmur to each other. I decided to say something to ease the tension.

"Getting on that island was an easy task for me because I planned ahead, regardless of the restrictions. But I do not want to encourage a lot of thrill-seekers or adventurers to do the same thing. These dinosaurs can be documented and observed in the wild. Dr Grant's theory on raptor communication," I looked over at the paleontologist. "Was on the mark, but I was able study the communications of these predators a little better than little old you."

I pressed the remote again and the screen showed the image of Tholestes, Fern, Kara, and Terias. This was one of the copies I had made from the original I still had in my room. If this picture didn't convince Dr. Grant of raptor communications and intelligence, then I didn't what would.

:

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>This is the second Chapter of my New Story.<span>**_

_**Others might take a long time to upload, but that's the way I work.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Disagreements and Approvals

Josiah's POV-

Grant was starting to push me the wrong way, and I knew for certain that our discussion was going to be caught on camera for the whole world to see. But, for my mom's sake and mine, I didn't want to rile Grant into a heated argument that would cause the both of us to be escorted out of the room.

Using the remote that I still had in my other hand, I clicked to the next picture that showed me among the raptors. I remembered this one because I had asked Kara to take it with me when I had setup the tripod. The audience's reaction was something I wouldn't forget in a hurry. Glances were exchanged and murmurs of disbelief quickly voiced. There were flashes of cameras as the rows of seats had many people wanting the microphone to ask me questions. And I would never forget the look on Grant's face as stared up at that photo. Dumbfounded was the word for it. The microphone was taken from Alan and I once again had to put my hand out so that everyone could settle down.

"Please, everyone," I said into the mike. "I know what this looks like, but trust me when I say that I was in no immediate danger. True that I was surrounded by these carnivores, but the pack alpha female didn't allow any of them to harm me while I took the photo."

I turned to Grant and continued. "These animals do show intelligence, Dr. Grant, but unlike you I was able to understand their speech for nine weeks on Site B. And I was able to get to know their intelligence as well." My eyebrow raised as I saw the look on Grant's face get even more dumbfounded. "Dr. Grant was right about one thing; these dinosaurs are smarter then primates. To a degree that I never imagined, these amazing animals have opened my eyes and ears to a new pathway of studying and understanding prehistoric life. Now does anyone have any questions that they would like to ask me?"

Many hands in the audience went up and I smiled.

"Right," I said. "Let's begin with you..." I pointed to a woman in the third row seat and the hand-held mike was passed to her.

"How were you able to gain the trust of the raptors? Was it hard to do or something?"

"Well," I said, clicking to another picture. This one showed Fern and myself together at the old town. "It wasn't easy. Some of the raptors showed a bit of hostility towards me when I stayed in the town. But, over time, I was able garner their trust. And some-" I clicked to another picture that showed Tholestes and me. "I am quite happy to call friend."

The audience murmured and a few cameras clicked. That was a risky move I had played when I called the raptors friends. I could tell that many people were debating on this. I even saw Grant make a face that said that is not possible. Eric's face was disbelieving as well. How typical.

When the mike was passed around and more questions were answered, I was just about ready for a rest. But then the mike was once again passed to Dr. Grant, I was almost caught off guard by what he said. "So what exactly are you trying to prove here, Mr. Clover? That you can have humans interacting with predatory dinosaurs?"

I gave Grant an insolent look and brought my mike to my mouth to say coolly, "That's not what I was getting at, Dr. Grant, and I'll thank you not to even suggest that notion." I cleared my throat and continued. "These animals didn't see me as threat and therefore I was able to gain their trust. All these photos and video you see before you were done because I was able to do what you could not, Dr. Grant."

Alan glared at me and I glared right back. A hush fell over the audience and the cameramen were getting every moment once again. I ignored them and kept my eyes on Alan. If this broke-ass, sorry excuse for a paleontologist wanted to mess with my presentation, it wasn't happening.

"And what exactly was that, Mr. Clover?" Asked Alan, keeping his gaze steady.

"To study them and understand their speech." I simply said. I know I was being sort of a dick, but when I'm peeved it cleared my mind.

:

There was a five minute break period before the final decision was going to be made by the chairman. In the small hallway I sat waiting with my mom. Some the press wanted to speak with me, but I made sure that the security guys were stationed at the doors to make sure I wasn't disturb. If the decision went uphill, then I could see myself getting ready for another trip back to the island. Of course that had been my goal for quite some time. Three and a half months of missing Isla Sorna had been eating away at me for some time. I missed Tholestes and his family. I missed Kara and the clear-clean air of the jungle and the warm mornings...

The doors opened and Dr. Grant stepped out. Behind him were the Kirbys.

I could tell on his face that Grant was not pleased about my speech during the seminar.

"I hope you're happy, Mr. Clover," Alan said, shaking his head. "The audience and the chairman are about to make their final decision. Why would you say something like that about raptors?"

I stood up and faced him, my fists clenched steadily. My face turned to stone, a trick I had learned from my mom. "Because it's true, Dr. Grant. Those dinosaurs showed a lot of intelligence. They're intelligent enough to know friend from foe. But what would you know? You were only on that island for three days. You have no evidence to support your fossil lectures about raptor communication." Which was true. When Grant and the Kirbys had returned from Sorna there had been no evidence of the survivors experience of their encounter with the raptors, or other dinosaurs. Their cameras had been destroyed or lost on the island.

"I on the other hand," I continued, adjusting my tie. "Was able to capture their communication on my cameras. I even caught some of their hunting on camera as well."

Alan's eyebrow raised. "Is that so?"

I nodded. "It is," I replied. "The dinosaurs are intelligent enough to speak in a language that even INGEN was able translate."

Alan's brows forward. "What do you mean 'translate?'"

Whoops. I shouldn't have said that. I needed to keep the translation device a secret. Alan would scuff at the very thought that such a device could exist. INGEN, in the eyes of the survivors of the two islands, were the cause of so much misery. And the last thing Alan Grant wanted to hear was what INGEN was up to the island.

I waved away Grant's query. "Never mind. It's not important."

four more minutes passed before we went back into the room. I took a seat beside my mother on the stage. The chairman stood up to the podium as the audience took their seats. I wasn't exactly nervous or anything, but did twiddle my thumbs in anticipation.

The chairman cleared his throat. "On behalf of the US Nations, I would like to thank Mr. Clover for coming out here this afternoon. After much discussion after your presentation of footage of the island, we have decided to talk with the Costa Rican government to see if we can get their permission for you to return to the island. However, in light of the footage you have shown here today, you have violated some degrees of Costa Rican policies such as trespassing on a restricted island, interacting and interfering with the animals of the island, and endangerment."

Oh, boy. I just knew that would be brought-up sooner or later.

"However," The chairman continued. "We have decided to allow you to return to Isla Sorna on the condition that you document the animals again to make another living fossil record. But you are required to keep a minimal distance from the animals while you film them. Forms will be sent to your home on the following week for you to sign. Once they are signed and sent back here at the school, an instructor will arrive to give you plane tickets. You'll have five weeks on the island for filming, no less."

"F-five weeks?" I stammered, more to myself then to my mom or the chairman. That meant that the time I had on the island wouldn't be long. But it was better then nothing.

"Once your five weeks are done," The chairman continued. "A helicopter will go to the island to pick you up."

I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Thank you," I said. "Thank you very much, sir."

"You're very welcome," The chairman said. "And I wish you a safe journey and a very successful mission."

With that final statement, the chairman banged his gravel and along with the rest of the committee rose from their seats and proceeded to leave the room. Almost immediately, the reporters began firing more questions at me. Me and my mother quickly made our way past the reporters as possible. Now things were getting good. In the following week, and few more days that would follow, I would be heading back to Costa Rica. It felt like I was going back to an old home, and I could hardly wait to get there.

:

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>This is the third Chapter of my New Story.<span>**_

_**Others might take a long time to upload, but that's the way I work.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Departure for Site B

:

Josiah's POV-

The following week went by slowly. During that time I had packed a few of my things just in case. My mom had provided me with some clean clothes for my trip. She had understood that I was planning on leaving as soon as I had gotten the word form the survival school agent with the note. She still was a little doubtful and worried that I was going to return to Isla Sorna.

I was worried, too. Many things would try to stop me from going back to the island. The Costa Rican coast guard, the U.N, or even worse, the original survivors of Jurassic Park and Site B.

I was up in my room at that moment, rummaging around in my desk for my pen for my second journal. I heard raised voices from downstairs and stole closer to listen. I recognized my mom's voice and the other one. It was my uncle, Charles. I didn't usually see him and my mom together. But now they both were talking under the same roof.

"I'm not sure that this is a good idea either, but there's no stopping him when his mind is made up," My mom said.

"I just don't understand why he has to spend five weeks on an island full man-eating dinosaurs," Uncle Charles replied. "Can't you talk him out of it or something? Send him to his room, ground him, tie him up?"

My mother laughed. "If only it were that easy."

A deep silence drifted to my ears. Then my mom cleared her throat.

"Josiah feels like he needs to do this," said mom. "He told me himself that a part of him is still on the island. I don't know why I know. Call it a mother's instinct. As hard it is for me to allow this, he needs it. He wants to go back to the island."

"But he could get killed," Charles said simply.

"Don''t you think I know that already," Mom said. "The chances of my baby coming back to me alive are slim." I heard her sniffle. "But he's growing up now and has his own life."

"But I still fail to see why he should go alone," Said Charles. "Someone has to go with him."

"He can't bring anyone with him," Mom said with a sigh. "He told me that he doesn't want to put anybody in danger on the island."

I heard my uncle sigh.

"Well, if this is what he wants, then I won't stand in his way," Said Charles. "As my nephew he has the Clover blood in him. Just like his dad."

I sighed and slightly frowned. I didn't like hearing about my dad. Not even from my uncle. Mom was the only one who spoke to me about him.

I withdrew my head back in my room, not wanting to hear anymore. I spent the next hour thinking about the letter that had the stationery. I had a lot to think about.

After what I had been through on the island, I didn't even know if my life was going to be normal anymore. Sleeping at night had caused me to get some strange dreams about the island. The smell, the feel, the sensation. Mom was right. That island was apart of me. Just like it had been apart for Eric.

I rubbed my hand across my face, suddenly feeling guilty for making Eric look like a coward in his own book. True he may not have had a translator device like I did, but he still had what counted the most when he needed to survive on the island.

:

Once the letter had been delivered by the agent of the survival school, and my plane tickets bought, I spent the next day finishing my preparations. First-aid kits for injures, a satellite phone for emergencies, and a rain poncho just in cause the weather turned sour again like last time.

I had said my goodbyes to my mother and friends, save for Eddie, and had boarded a plane for Costa Rica the next day. As always, the tropical sun beat down on me. Sweat built-up under my pits already. The flight down here had been uneventful. But now that I was doing this really for real and not sneaking on the island like before, it felt kind of strange.

But it was time to get to the island. And who better to get me there then Enrique Pantaros of the Dino boat tours. That is if he was still in business around the San Jos_e_ docks. His underground boat tours were illegal here in San Jos_e _of course, so finding him again like last time would be a snap.

I just had to know where to look.

As I searched for Enrique around the docks, I noticed that there were a few San Jos_e _police officers milling among the few buildings that lined the wharfs. They were asking people questions in Spanish and holding up what looked like small posters. Probably looking for criminals. I then decided to turn in the other direction and look for Enrique someplace else. I didn't speak Costa Rican and the last thing I needed was the authorities giving me trouble.

But no sooner had I taken a few steps, I felt a tap on my shoulders and someone speaking in Spanish. I froze right where I was. I had been caught. Was I going to be questioned? And if so, was I going to be arrested? Oh, boy. Welcome back to Costa Rica!

:

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>This is the fourth Chapter of my New Story.<span>**_

_**It's short, but the good stuff will be good.**_

_**Others might take a long time to upload, but that's the way I work.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Villain Lurks

_:_

Josiah's POV-

I had been caught, pure and simple when I had felt that tap on my shoulder. I winced and turned slowly around, expecting an officer's handcuffs or gun to be in my face. Instead I was met with a welcomed sight. Standing before me was none other then Enrique.

"What're you doin' here, Senor Clover?" He said with the hint of a chuckle. "Just hangin' around the pier?"

A wave of relief came over me and I took Enrique's hand and shook it. I gave him a goodhearted smile, pleased to see that there was a familiar face around here.

"Oh, you know," I said nonchalantly. "just taking in the sights and all."

"Well, Senor, it's best to find a place that is less occupied with cops, don't you think?"

I nodded. "Do you have anyplace we can go?

Enrique gestured with his hand. "Fellow me, Senor Clover."

I picked up my duffel bag and followed Enrique down the docks. Once or twice a Costa Rican officer would stop us and ask us questions while holding up a poster. I let Enrique handle the situations and he in turn translated to me that the officers were looking for a group of drug-dealing criminals that had somehow gotten past them at the border and were now in San Jose.

"I don't know what's really going on," Enrique said to me as we continued walking. "They say that a man named Gustavo Santos Ortiz is who these men wanted to do business in trades with. But so far no evidence was found at the man's house."

"What does he do business in, anyway?" I asked.

"Extortion, Drug Trade, Arms Trade, Drug Trafficking," Enrique replied while he counted down the crimes on his fingers. "The list goes on. A criminal organization is about to take place here in San Jose, Senor. I can't tell you how much trouble this could bring."

"I hear ya," I replied.

We walked for a few more minutes until we arrived a small apartment complex. The stone of the building was greyish and had that poor neighborhood-like look to it. People had clotheslines out and windows open to let in some cool air from the heat. Enrique led me inside and we went up to the second floor to his apartment. He took out a pair of keys and opened the door.

His apartment wasn't what you'd call great, but it was homely all the same. There were empty bottles on tables, pizza boxes, and newspapers scattered every which way on the old-looking furniture. He had a TV set in the corner with a digital box that was mounted on a stand. It was turned off at the moment.

Enrique sat down at his kitchen table and I joined him. He had a beer in his hand and he offered me one. I raised my hand and shook my head. I didn't drink that stuff. I didn't believe in messing up my body by drinking beer.

As Enrique sipped from his beer, I filled him in on why I had come back to Costa Rica. The UN and survival school in Enid giving me permission to go back to the island to document the dinosaurs and only having five weeks in which to do so. Enrique nodded and smiled.

"I knew that you were coming back, Senor," He said, putting down his bottle. "I saw you on the news a few days back."

I raised an eyebrow. "You saw me on the news here?"

"Of course," Replied Enrique with a chuckle. "I have a TV, don't I? I watch the news and the goings on of the world just like you."

I chuckled. "Well, you'd be right about that,"

Enrique's face then became serous. "You came back at a very inopportune time, Senor Clover," Enrique said. "The Costa Rican coast guard won't let boat tours out onto the bay or around shores."

I frowned slightly. "Why is that?"

Taking another swig from his bottle, Enrique sighed. "They, the coast guards, think the drug trafficking is happening by boat. All sea boats, yachts, and tugs are prohibited from leaving the harbors until further notice. They say it's an extra precaution until the drug criminals are brought in."

I felt my stomach sink a little.

"Does that mean I won't be able to get back onto the island?" I asked.

Enrique shrugged. "I'm not sure, Senor Clover. My boat is still docked in the boat house that I rented, but getting it past the coastal patrols...that could be a problem."

I decided to change the subject a little. I wanted to know about this crime boss that Enrique mentioned. He seemed a little spooked by the mere mention of him.

'Who's this Gustavo Santos guy that you mentioned before?" I asked. I saw Enrique shutter a little, but he composed himself quickly and cleared his throat.

"You ever heard of meth labs, Senor Clover?" He asked.

I nodded. I knew damn well what meth labs were.

"Yeah, I know what they are," I said grimly. "It's where drugs like heroin, cocain, methamphetamine, and who knew what else was made from."

"It was more then that, Senor," Said Enrique. "Illegally synthesized drugs were sold in the black markets around San Jose. From the 1980's to the 90's until only a few were around. It was all against the law, unless you knew where to go. Most people knew where to go."

"Crime bosses, right?" I asked .

"That's right," Enrique continued. "They were the ones who called the shots around Costa Rica and San Jose. A couple were arrested or shot down by police here and there. Others went into hiding, kept quite and kept their heads down."

"And one of them was Gustavo Santos Ortiz, right" I asked.

"That's the one," Said Enrique, taking another swig. "And he had a partner who worked alongside him, too. A man named Rafael Traven. They were partners, but they had a falling out. As I heard it, Ortiz was the smart one of the two. He knew that his labs wouldn't last forever, so he started investing his money into other businesses. Some legal, some not legal. He got his fingers into all kinds of criminal activities around Costa Rica like gambling and weapon smuggling. When the labs went down, he didn't miss a beat. Just kept going on making money."

"And Rafael?" I asked.

"He was just as crooked as Gustavo, but not as sharp. He didn't have the same style as his former partner. Let's just say he was a bit clumsy around the edges."

"Was he a dumb thug or something?" I asked.

"Pretty much, Senor," Said Enrique. "He spent his money fast as he made it. When the meth labs were taken down and some of his thugs taken in or shot, he had nothing to show for it. Gustavo didn't have any use for him as a partner, so they split up. The way I heard it, Traven didn't like that much. Now the two are what you might call rivals."

"So where are they now/" I asked.

"Oh, Gustavo is in a condo in Costa Rica someplace," Said Enrique. "And his ex partners is here in San Jose, but I don't know where. He has his own group now and they have been quite for months."

"So while rich Ortiz is hanging out in a fancy condo up in Costa Rica," I said, "his old partner in crime, Tavern, is struggling to get by down here in San Jose."

"That about sums it up," Said Enrique, draining the bottle. "And that's why I'm a little nervous right now. Many people around here are nervous. But I have an idea on how to get you back to the island. My boat is still able to travel since it was the only one not impounded. But we can only travel in the early morning."

"Sounds like a plan," I said. 'What time should we travel?"

Enrique got up from his chair, and stretched, then looked at his clock on the wall. "Would seven forty-five do it?"

That time was awfully early, but It was necessary. "Sounds like a plan, Enrique" I said standing up. "Tomorrow I head back to the island."

The morning had come late when I had woken up on the couch that Enrique let me sleep on. We got some breakfast, packed everything, and headed down to the boat house. We had to do this quickly and quietly as possible. There were no officers around the wharf, but Enrique didn't want to take any chances in cause a patrol boat was on the water. The morning sky was still dark and I could nearly see the slightest hint of the sun over the ocean. Enrique started his boat's engine and carefully steered his way in the direction of Isla Sorna. He knew where to go and I trusted him. The sound was that of the boat's engine. The smell of the salty sea air sent a thrill up my spine. I was going to see the island again. I was going to see Tholestes and the other raptors. Things were looking up.

:

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>This is the fith Chapter of my New Story.<span>**_

_**Others might take a long time to upload, but that's the way I work.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Return to Sorna

()

Josiah's POV-

It would be an hour or two or three to get to the island. I had time to kill and rather then lay my head back and sleep, I went through my things to make sure that I had everything I needed. The translator device earpiece I kept on my person. Ain't no way I was gonna' lose it or break it when I got to the island.

Enrique had provided me my old weapons from my last visit. The rifle I had used from before was just as good as new. The gas grenades were still there as well. Oh boy. I wasn't looking forward to logging this stuff around again.

I stared out at the horizon, hoping to catch a glimpse of any outlines that might be the island. But I saw nothing. I rolled my eyes. Of course, what was I expecting. We still had a long ways to go.

I decided to let my mind wonder. It went back to the night before I would leave for Costa Rica. And I remembered my mom being worried. Worried that I wouldn't come back to her. I went down to our living room to try to comfort her, to reassure her that I was going to be okay.

"Mom, you know I'll be careful," I said as I sat down on the coach beside her. "And I will be back. I promise."

"But I don't want to lose you," She said.

"You won't, mom. I'll come back to you, I promise."

"I know you will, baby," She said to me as she placed a hand upon my cheek. "Be safe."

I leaned into her warm touch and smiled at her. She smiled back and there was the tenderness in her voice that she had when I'd been small, the tenderness that she had when I was small and sick, with a cold, and she put her hand on my forehead, and the burning came into my eyes and I had turned away from her and looked out the window, forgotten the plane tickets on the table and so arrived at the airport with my things still with me now.

I felt my eyes beginning to bum and knew there would be tears. I didn't cry now. Instead my eyes burned and tears came, the seeping tears that burned, but I didn't cry. I wiped my eyes with a finger and looked at Enrique out of the corner of my vision to make sure he hadn't noticed.

The sun had risen over the ocean, finally, and in the coolness of the morning I could start to feel the tropical heat.

:

"There it is, Senor Clover," Shouted Enrique. "Check it out...Isla Sorna...we have arrived!"

I took the binoculars from the seat pocket beside me and looked through them. Just barely, I could see the mountains jutting out over the sea. Thick clouds were obscuring some of the peaks. But it was Sorna all right.

The speedboat got closer and closer until we were nearly at the shores. Enrique slowed us down and steadily drove the boat in the direction of the docks where he had picked me up last time.

The docks were soon in sight and we steered toward it. I could hear the familiar sounds of the jungle and I thought I heard the whale-like call of a dinosaur. But I couldn't be sure.

Enrique docked the boat and I got out, my whole body already beginning sweat from the heat. Hot, tropical, a lost world.

With Enrique's help I was able to unload my things from the boat and onto the dock. The old thing was rotted in some places since the last time I was here.

"I once again wish you luck, Senor Clover," Said Enrique as he got back into his boat and started the engine. "Be careful out there," he added, pointing to the surrounding jungle. "You know how to reach me, right?"

I nodded. "Sure. I already have a satellite phone that was given me to use in case of an emergency, or when it is time for me to leave."

Nodding, Enrique reversed the boat away from the dock and drove out to the ocean, back in the direction of Costa Rica.

As the dot of his boat got smaller, I thought that I caught a glimpse of something else on the sea. It looked like...another boat. And it was heading in the same direction as Enrique's boat. Was it a patrol boat? I quickly looked through my own binoculars and saw that it was a boat. But it wasn't a patrol boat. It was another speedboat. And there were people in it. People with...guns. Oh, my god.

:

Enrique hadn't seen the other boat come up from alongside him. He was too focused on returning to the mainland that he didn't noticed another sound of a speedboat speeding from behind.

The men in the other boat were not of the UN or Costa Rican ocean patrols. They were drug smugglers, hellbent on keeping their operations unnoticed by outsiders...or witnesses. Each of the men, save the driver of the boat, were armed with machine guns.

"¿Quién crees que es?" One of the men asked his fellows.

"No me importa quién es. hay que ser ningún testigo. Dispararle!" Shouted the other smuggler, raising his machine gun so that it leveled to Enrique's boat. The other two men raised their guns and opened fire.

The first round of bullets struck near Enrique's hand, sparks flying. Enrique flinched and ducked his head. Looking behind him, he saw the boat with the armed men. And in that instant he knew that was going to get killed. He accelerated, pushing the lever down all the way. He felt his boat going faster but the gunmen in their boat were speeding up. Enrique tried to zig and zag to distract them but they weren't so easily dodged.

More bullets flew at him and Enrique knew that he couldn't out-boat the gunmen for long. Whoever they were they weren't pissing about with their guns. They wanted to kill him. And unless he thought of something fast, he was going to die.

:

I watched helplessly from the dock, frustrated that I couldn't help Enrique. Though I doubted that I could have done anything against armed men with machine guns. When I heard the far distance of gun fire, I knew that those men on the boat were probably criminals or worse. And I just hoped that Enrique got away cause I didn't want to think about what would happen if he didn't.

I gathered up my things, armed myself with my rifle, and started walking in the direction of the jungle. As I walked, the breeze kicking up from the beach, I silently prayed that Enrique got away and that he was safe.

As I walked from the beach and made my way onto the familiar jungle path that would take me to the town, I started to think about the men in that other speedboat. Who were they? Why were they boating so near one of the five deaths? It could have been a patrol boat, but that didn't make sense. I had gotten the clearance to come back to the island by the UN and Costa Rican government, so why was there a patrol boat shooting at Enrique's boat?

I would have time to think about that later. Right now I had to get to the town. With all my extra equipment on me, and my rifle, trekking through the hot jungle was going to take a lot out of me. But I knew the way. The old INGEN town was situated 2 miles inland, nestled in the lowlands and surrounded by high hills. It was one of the few civilizations on the island left that hadn't been touched by the hurricane those many years ago. Though the town was old, and a bit rotting here and there, it was still livable in some places. The real strain was getting there. I had to travel uphill through the narrow jungle path first, than arrive in a clearing that had several forks that led in different directions. The only way to tell which way to go was an old sign that I hoped was still standing. After that, it was another half mile before I would reach the town. If I had my jeep it would be another matter. But it was left back in the garage in the town, so walking was my only option.

I stumble a bit as I walked uphill. The wet leaves of the lush forest was really a beautiful sight. The smell of the jungle was everywhere around me, a nice mixture of moist earth and decaying wood. It sent a ripple up my back that felt like a pulse. This was where I truly felt alive.

I soon came into the clearing and looked around for the sign, but thought better not to. What did I need a sign for when I already knew which way to go? Dismissing the sign, I continued to trek, leaving the clearing, and heading up the next narrow path that would lead me to the town. The path soon got wider and I could make out some of the buildings up ahead. An old, rot iron gate and perimeter fence surrounded the town's outer rim. But it was old, the fence, and the gate into the town had long since rusted from being exposed to the elements like rain and moist air.

I smiled as I walked through them, hearing the hinges creak and squeak. The old INGEN town was just as I had left it those months ago. Though I did notice that some of the buildings had crumbled some during that time. The gas station and garage were still intact and I could see that the communications building was still there as well. Looking around, while keeping my rifle handy, I made sure that there weren't any predators lurking around. Just because this place was isolated and surrounded by high hills and an old perimeter fence, did not mean it was totally safe. I had learned that the hard before.

Seeing that there were no dinosaurs around, I made my way to the town's church. The place didn't seem to have been too damaged so I went inside. The roof was still as it had been before with a hole in it. Vines and ivy had sprouted around the gap and had snaked along the walls. The rain water had completely soaked through the wooden floor and had left another large hole.

I closed the doors behind me, put all my things in the kitchen, and made my way up the staircase leading up to my secret room at the end of the second floor hallway. I eased open the well-disguised wooden bookcase that served as the door and stepped inside my old room. It was just as I had left it, save for a few more cobwebs in the corners. I was back in my old home. I was back on the island. Now it was time to locate my raptor friends and hope that they were okay.

:

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>This is the sixth Chapter of my New Story.<span>**_

_**Translate the Spanish bits because there are going to be a few.**_

_**Others might take a long time to upload, but that's the way I work.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: An Island Revisited

:

Edward Sega, the drug hoodlum from Jamaica, had flown to the coast of Costa Rica and boated to the island within a week after learning about the big score that was going down in San Jose. He was a very dangerous criminal and wouldn't hesitate for a moment to put a bullet in anyone's head who came between him and his newly acquired drug-smuggling chain. Rafael Traven had recruited him personally for his drug-smuggling abilities, and good-old Edward didn't disappoint.

A new shipment of fresh drugs had arrived and Rafael, the soon to be prince of crime, was most pleased.

The drug prince and his hand-full of men had set-up a crude base camp and meth lab in a secluded spot on the outer rim of the island by the lakeside. Traven, who was forty-five, had made absolutely sure that his operations on the island were kept quite. Drug runs were made at night in converted, stolen patrol boats. The money that was used for guns was used sparely among the men. The base camp and labs needed the protection. Traven was already pissed because five of his armed men had gone into the jungle after following an old game trail and had not returned. Their jeep was found by another group, but not the bodies.

Edward and Rafael knew of the dangers of this island. After watching the tyrannosaur footage of the San Diego incident many times, Rafael had made sure that his plans on the island succeeded. Patrol boats and planes constantly policed and monitored any suspicious activity in and around the restricted airspace of the island.

Rafael had spent those last few weeks making runs back and fourth in trips from the mainland to the island. Of course, he sent his men to do the jobs required for his operations. He never did the work himself. It was time-consuming and he had to make sure the labs were in perfect working order for future buyers who wanted fresh drugs.

In only a few months, Rafael had made a small but sizable fortune for himself. The deals were made on the mainland at night, of course, but he had to be smart about it. The customers and clients of his drugs wanted to make sure he wasn't selling bland materials to them. They wanted the good stuff. And Rafael had given them what they wanted.

But Edward Sega had a plan of his own for Rafael's clients. A double-cross that he planed to execute within the following week he was on the island with his 'partner'. In the meantime, he would wait and let Rafael make his sizable fortune. Than when the time was right, he would swoop in and take all the money. Why he was doing this was simple; money. Edward hated living on the cheap-ass wealth in Jamaica. And the hoodlum had had a run of bad luck in his hometown. Lately, some of his own 'homies' were turning snitch-bitch on him, and any operations he had underground were being busted by the Jamaican authorities left and right. It was getting so he couldn't trust anyone in his gang anymore. And when he had caught one of his boys talking to an officer in an ally, he had that man shot, and his operations moved to someplace else.

But now that he was on Sorna and working with Rafael, his goals were nearly there. It hadn't been easy gaining Rafael's trust at first because the drug prince didn't know Edward that well. After a few trials by the younger drug dealer, Rafael was ready to listen.

And now here he was. On the one place that few would dare to come; the five deaths.

(*)

**Josiah's POV-**

As I moved through the jungle toward the raptor nest, I kept thinking about what I'd find when I got there. Would Fern and Tholestes be surprised to see me again? Would Kara? And would Terias be okay? After his injured leg was treated by me a months ago, I had my doubts that the young raptor would be walking right.

The clearing was right up ahead but I didn't see any raptors yet. Not even the sentries on their rocky posts were seen. And this made me a little nervous about what I would find when I got to the nest.

I arrived at a clearing surrounded by thick trees with vines growing around them. This was the nest. There were several of them each spaced out for room to move around. Right now there were no eggs or chicks. In fact there was no one there.

"This is weird," I muttered to myself as I looked around the clearing. Where was the pack? "Where are you guys?"

It came to no surprise to me when I heard the sound of scrambling feet coming from behind me. I turned quickly in time to see a dark shape come right at me. I raised my rifle to fire, but was too late. The dark thing slammed me in my side, a vicious snarl coming from it. I landed on my back, the wind knocked out of me. I looked up and saw a raptor standing over me, it's neck quills raised and rattling. The dinosaur hissed and prepared to pounce. I backed away quickly, feeling muddy water on the palms of my hands.

I didn't recognize this raptor from before. After all a few months had passed. The dinosaur was the same color as Tholestes and Terias

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I yelled, raising my hands to defend myself. Than I remembered the translation device. I quickly took it out of my vest pocket and put it on, keeping my other hand out to ward off the advancing raptor. The dinosaur wasn't giving me much of an option. It kept on coming, it's scaly lips parted in a snarl. I turned on the translation device, felt the familiar ear-ringing ping, and heard the snarls of the raptor turn into human words.

"What are you doing here at this nest, human?!"

I been used to hearing Tholestes speak before, so this was nothing new to me. I decided to say something. Something that Tholestes had taught me to say to another raptor in case I was in trouble.

I stood up slowly, raised my other hand, opened my mouth, and said, "Wai sa thrawng nuhy Saurilied, Fawltreheol."

The raptor stopped what it was doing, it's neck quills lowering down. There was a look of pure perplexity on its face as it tilted its head.

"What did you say, human? Speak!" It snapped, clicking its jaws. "Repeat what you said right now!"

I gulped and said again, "Wai sa thrawng nuhy Saurilied, Fawltreheol."

The raptor stood back, its head still tilted in that curious manner.

"You spoke the ancient saurien code for peace, human," The raptor said, taking another step back. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Josiah," I said, wiping my hands on my knees. "and I'm looking for a raptor named Alpha Tholestes. That's why I'm here at this nest."

"Well, hu..I mean Josiah," The raptor said, taking a step forward. "I do apologizes for attacking you. I have heard of you from my pack. Beta Fern had told me stories but I never thought they were true."

"You know Fern?" I said, picking up my rifle and placing it in my holster.

The raptor nodded. "She is the Beta of my pack now, along with her brother, Terias. She sent me to our old nest site to see if any eggs were left behind."

"Where is the pack?" I asked. "Isn't this their territory?"

The raptor shook it's head. "Not anymore. Not since Alpha Kara had died several moons ago."

That one threw me for a moment. "She's dead?" I said, sounding astounded. "How can that be?"

The raptor, who's name I didn't know yet, wrinkled his snout. Than he turned and started to walk away. "I think it's best that you come with me," He said. "Alpha Tholestes will explain everything to you. If he's at the nest, that is."

I followed him, keeping just a few meters away so I wasn't crowding him when we walked together. I didn't know this raptor from before, so I didn't know how he would act around a human he didn't know that got to near.

As we walked, following a trail uphill, I noticed that the familiar jungle around me was just as lush as before. Every so often I'd catch a glimpse of a Compy scurrying away into the underbrush. It was a damn-good thing I was with a raptor. Those Compys were nasty customers when it came to this island.

The raptor walked quickly. I had to work a little just to keep up. After five minutes we came to a ravine, the trees thinner here and less vegetation. This concerned me a bit because the way we had taken here took me off the path back to the town. But I was certain I would find it again.

We walked through the ravine for a few minutes until we came upon a gate. It was an old INGEN access gate, thirteen feet high and rusted. The wires on the electric fence on either side of it were dismantled and broken, hanging from the struts like vines. There weren't any sentries around the gate so we went right through.

"I forgot to ask, but who our you?" I said, wanting to know who my guide was.

"My name is Durgen," He said gruffly, not looking at me. "I'm a scout of the pack at the moment but will be a beta soon."

"It sort of sounds like you don't like being a scout very much." I said.

Durgen slowed his pace a bit. "There is not much to scout for these days in our new territory. With the black stripes gone and food plentiful, we are content here."

I followed, but with a new, troubling thought. Why would Tholestes and his pack move from part of the lowlands to here near the highlands? And near the summit, too? As I remembered from the journal the summit was where a crude satiate dish link was constructed.

We arrived at a clearing were a small river ran along a series of rocks. A few raptors were milling around, checking their makeshift nests or cleaning each other. When we approached, Durgen leading me, all the raptors became alert. A few hissed softly while others merely growled.

But when we got nearer, they all stopped. A couple even tilted their heads in confusion.

"So, where is Tholestes?" I said, looking around for my friend.

"That's Alpha Tholestes, human," Durgen chided gently. "And you'll do well to remember that. You may have known him before when he was a mere beta of the pack, but now that he's an Alpha you'll do well to address him as one."

Geez. Was this raptor uptight or what?

"Josiah!"

Turning suddenly, I saw a young female raptor heading right toward me. Only I knew who this raptor was the moment I saw the familiar markings on her flank.

"Fern?" I said, putting my rifle back into my holster.

Yep, it was Fern alright. And she was heading right towards me!

I really didn't know what hurt more after Fern had tackled me. My ass or my back. When she had hit me, it felt like the wind had been knocked out of my gut. It then occurred to me that Fern was no longer a small raptor. As soon as I got some of my wind back, I looked up and saw my raptor friend staring down at me with a happy-like smile on her reptilian face. I smiled back at her.

"It's great that your back, Josiah," Fern said, leaning down to nuzzle me on my cheek.

"Could you let me up, Fern?" I said with a grunt. "You've gotten heavy!"

"Oh," Fern chirped, a little embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

She got off and I stood up to my feet. As I dusted my self off, I got a good look at Fern. She had certainly grown quite a bit over the last few months, that's for sure. She was taller and leaner, her muscle-tone evident on her chest and arms. Her snout was more narrow and I could tell her teeth were a nice set, too. Her killing claws were a nice size as well. Sharp and deadly, like a true raptor.

"It's great to see you again, Fern," I said warmly. "Just look at you. You've grown into a fine young raptor. Your grandfather would be proud."

Fern leaned forward and nuzzled my cheek, purring. I laughed, enjoying the touch of her scaly snout on my face.

"It's great to see you again," She said. "But what are you doing back here on the island?"

I shrugged a bit. "Oh, I'm here to film and document you dinosaurs again, of course. But enough about me, Fern, where are Tholestes and Terias?"

Fern looked at me, than she turned away, her face unreadable.

"Fern?" I said gently. "What is it?"

She then looked at me and nodded toward the nests. "I think it's best that we sit down for this."

I followed her over to a nest that close to the river, careful to avoid the other nests within stepping distances.

Fern settled herself down upon her haunches and I in turn sat down opposite of her. If only the ground around here wasn't so moist it would have been nice to sit on.

"So, Fern, what's been happening with the pack?" I said, adjusting the translation device in my ear. "Why did you guys move? And what happened to Kara? And where is Tholestes?"

"Easy there," Fern said with a sharp squawk. "That's too many questions coming at me all at once."

"Sorry about that."

"Well, Josiah," Fern sniffed. "To answerer your first question, our pack has been doing fine, I guess. We've been hunting well and prey has never been so plentiful. Though I still think that is not the reason why we moved."

"Then why did you move?" I asked.

"Well," Fern said, scratching at a spot on her chin with a claw. "After you left the island, Kara and my brother took on the roll of pack alphas. For a few weeks we stayed in our territory. My big brother was a little out of practice being an alpha, but I believed he could do it. There were no problems with the black stripes and I was glad for that. I don't think I could stand another battle like the one we had before. And I think that's why we moved. It was Kara's idea, of course. I think that after Phaganax died, she couldn't stand living in the old nest anymore. All the remaining eggs and chicks were brought here and the sentries started marking territory boundaries. It's not bad here. We are not in the open and there is fresh water to drink."

"But why here?" I said. "I mean...isn't this near the summit where another raptor tribe lives?"

"Oh, they don't mind." Fern said causally. "In fact, they let us have this territory."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would they do that?"

"Well, being a leaner and tougher breed, the tribe feeds manly on birds and lizards, and an occasional rat and Compy once and a while," Said Fern as she cleaned a claw. "And since we got rid of the black stripes and their leader, they've allowed us to have this territory."

I looked around the new nesting site again. The hills and the dirt road that led up to the summit was on one side, right across from the river and through a smaller gate. Looking upward, I could barley make out the image of some sort of turbine-like windmill. Squinting was a problem for me because it was far away.

"Sort of like a reward, huh?" I said.

Fern nodded.

"So, where is your brother?" I asked.

Fern suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. I saw her twiddle her front claws a little as well. Like she wanted to tell me something but couldn't.

"It's..." She murmured. "Well..."

She looked at me with a pleading look on her face.

"If I tell you, Josiah, do you promise not to tell the pack? Or Terias?"

I nodded. "Of course,"

She leaned forward so her words would not be heard by any of the other females nearby in their nests.

She whispered, "I think my big brother is sneaking off by himself to see...well...a female raptor."

I chuckled at that. "Well, Fern, he is your brother," I said. "What's so wrong with that?"

"You don't understand, Josiah," She hissed, making me flinch a bit. "I think he's seeing...a black stripe."

:

* * *

><p><strong><span>This is the seventh Chapter of my New Story.<span>**

**Others might take a long time to upload, but that's the way I work.**


End file.
